Abstract for CT Conformance to MFRPS - The intended outcome of this application is to advance efforts for an integrated food safety system through the conformance and advancement of the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) by the State of Connecticut Department of Consumer Protection manufactured food regulatory program in concert with the US Food and Drug Administration. The integration of the Connecticut program into the national program is the specific mission and use of funds procured will be dedicated to that purpose. The goal is improved food safety for food products in intra as well as inter- state commerce in the State of Connecticut and the Nation as a whole.